Venganza
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Chinatsu le termina a Yui por una equivocación de su parte. Kyouko, a pesar de ser en parte su culpa, la consuela...bueno a su modo. Porque definitivamente "el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor" Pasen y lean!


_Hola a todos se que aún no he subido los otros capítulos de Shadows pero no pude resistir hacer otro fic, simplemente fui una idea que no me pude sacar de la cabeza. En fin espero que les guste._

_Yuru Yuri no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para mis historias._

_Este es un fic con algo de Yui/Chinatsu pero la pareja principal es Yui/Kyouko y una leve mención de Akari/Chinatsu._

* * *

**Venganza**

_** "¿Acaso piensas que puedes ser feliz mientras yo me arrastro bajo el peso de mi desdicha? Podrás destrozar mis otras pasiones; pero queda mi venganza, una venganza que a partir de ahora me será más querida que la luz o los alimentos."**_

_**Mary Shelley**_

**oOo**

**Yui PoV**

No podía creer que realmente ella me había terminado, sé que nuestra relación había cambiado drásticamente los últimos cuatro meses todo había pasado de abrazos, sonrisas nerviosas y besos tímidos a peleas, disgustos, celos y malos ratos, por parte fue mi culpa porque desde que comenzamos a salir en el fondo sabía que no iba a terminar muy bien.

En realidad la principal razón por la que había aceptado salir con Chinatsu había sido la buena relación de amistad que habíamos llevado desde el principio aunque también ella demostró desde el inicio que quería algo más que una amistad conmigo sin embargo un día me pregunte porque no tomaba riesgos, yo nunca hacia las cosas sin pensar si lo hacía era muy seguro que terminara siendo tan imprudente como Kyoko, pero por una vez en mi vida quise lanzarme a la incertidumbre y tal y como pude observar parece que a la única que le sale bien actuar sin pensar es a Toshino.

Tome otro sorbo de mi vaso con agua y camine hasta el sofá en donde me recosté cómodamente sabia que arrepentirme no cambiaba nada pero no podía evitar pensar que había hecho mal.

El timbre sonó repetidamente y me levante rápidamente con la ilusión de que fuera Chinatsu, no necesariamente para decir que se arrepentía y que quería que volviéramos a ser pareja, me bastaba con que se disculpara y me asegurara que íbamos a ser amigas de nuevo, que todo podía volver a ser como antes pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con el rostro de la persona que había ayudado a que todo saliera mal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kyoko?—Pregunté con algo de hostilidad.

Ella no me contesto y entró como si nada a mi apartamento, no me sorprendió estaba acostumbrada a que ella se tomara mucha confianza después de todo éramos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, luego se sentó en el sofá que yo había estado ocupando minutos antes y me miró con arrepentimiento.

—Creí que tal vez querías compañía— Susurró con cansancio.

— ¿Estás bien?—Murmure intrigada por su comportamiento sentándome a su lado.

—Yo estoy bien, la moral nunca fue algo que me afectara realmente pero ¿Tú estás bien con lo que paso?—

—Eso es lo de menos, nada cambiara sin importar que me sienta bien o mal—Respondí evadiendo la pregunta.

Era una locura no sabía si realmente Chinatsu y Akari podían sentir algo por la otra, los únicos indicios de que ellas dos sentían más que amistad había sido esa vez que Kyoko y yo habíamos visitado a Chinatsu luego de ir a esa convención de Manga y al abrir la puerta sorprendimos a Chinatsu besando a Akari por la fuerza o tal vez la había besado por despecho,pero creo que esta vez había sido por venganza. Me había sabido muy amargo.

Realmente lo que me hizo sentir peor no fue ver a Chinatsu besando a Akari con confianza en mi propia casa, lo peor había sido que ella actuara a la defensiva como si yo fuera un extraño o su enemiga aunque con las cosas siguiendo con el rumbo que habían tomado era muy probable que termináramos, no era algo que me gustara pensar pero al parecer a ella no le afectaba en nada terminar conmigo o besar a alguien más en mi propia cara solo por no seguir sus caprichos.

—Entonces… ¿el club se acabo?—Formuló Kyoko con duda.

—No podría saberlo, tú eres su fundadora, pero si quieres una alternativa para no cerrarlo es sencillo, simplemente actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, no creo que Ayano y el consejo Estudiantil tengan intenciones de cerrarlo después de todo y estoy bastante segura que si Chinatsu sabe que no voy a volver ella y Akari seguirán allí. Todo puede ser casi como antes—Argumenté abatida.

—Pero no te puedes ir…eres mi mejor amiga—Dijo Kyoko mirándome a los ojos.

—Kyoko no seas tonta el hecho de que no vaya al club más no significa que no pueda seguir siendo tu amiga—Refuté sonriéndole levemente.

— ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto Yui?—Exclamó ella con preocupación.

Yo miré atentamente las facciones de Kyoko y vi la inminente frustración que sentía, esa no era la Toshino Kyoko habitual y aunque mantenía un porte afligido y preocupado adecuado para la incómoda situación en la que nos encontrábamos, yo sentía que no todo estaba bien, había una alegría en ella de una forma que yo no podía explicar y aunque no tenía sentido era una impresión que se había quedado en mi desde que había visto su rostro al abrir la puerta.

Pero su pregunta había inducido en mí la misma duda así que empecé a recordar todo desde el inicio.

**oOo**

Flash Back

Era un día soleado y caluroso, algo muy usual en Julio aún así ese día era especial tenía una atmosfera despreocupada y tranquila que habían hecho que me sintiera relajada aún con Kyoko hablando sin parar de un personaje que había imaginado, era algo que no me interesaba en absoluto, y a veces me provocaba hacer que Kyoko se callara y camináramos en silencio me agradaba estar con ella ,mentiría si dijera que no, pero como cualquiera, era un ser humano que podía frustrarse y explotar cuando se sentía muy estresado y el temperamento de Kyoko no era algo sencillo de soportar sobre todo esos días en los que por naturaleza se amanece de mal humor pero hoy disfrutaba de su monologo porque desde que me había levantado tenía la sensación de que nada de lo que pasara podría arruinarme el día, ni siquiera el extenso examen de algebra que tendríamos después del almuerzo.

—Yui-sempai—Me llamó la voz coqueta de Chinatsu la cual corría por el pasillo tratando de alcanzarme con desesperación.

—Hola ¿Qué pasa?—Salude frenando en seco y dándome la vuelta para estar frente a frente.

El día de hoy no nos habíamos venido al colegio juntas porque ella y Akari tenían una reunión para planificar la convivencia de su curso y habían llegado antes.

—Chinatsu ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! —Saludó Kyoko a Chinatsu tratando de abrazarla pero fue eludida hábilmente y cayó al suelo lamentándose dramáticamente.

—Podemos hablar en privado—Me pidió mirando de reojo a Kyoko la cual trataba de ponerse de pie.

—De acuerdo—Accedí abriendo la puerta que daba a la habitación de utilería.

Después de entrar seguida por ella y cerrar rápidamente la puerta con seguro para que Kyoko no intentara entrar a la fuerza ella me miró y tomo aire.

—Ayer mi mamá me regalo dos entradas a cine y pensaba en ir con Akari el sábado, pero ella tiene que ir al médico y no va a poder acompañarme así que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo—Explicó sonrojada.

—Claro—Asentí con naturalidad.

—Entonces ¿es una cita?—Me formuló asegurándose de que yo entendiera que no iba a ser una simple salida de amigas.

Pensé en ello y si hubiera sido un día corriente tal vez le hubiese pedido ir solo como amigas o habría ofrecido invitar a Kyoko pero hoy era diferente y una ráfaga de impulsividad me recorrió.

—De acuerdo, es una cita—Finalicé sonriéndole. Ella me miraba sumamente emocionada.

Luego abrí la puerta y un quejido me hizo fijarme en el suelo en donde Kyoko había caído luego de ser sorprendida oyendo nuestra conversación.

— ¿Por qué me lo esperaba?—Exclamé con resignación ayudándola a levantarse.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde—Sé despidió Chinatsu corriendo al escuchar el timbre que daba inicio a clases.

— ¿Van a tener una cita?— Me preguntó Kyoko horrorizada.

—Debes dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, apúrate o llegaremos tarde— Dije tomando a Kyoko de la mejilla y obligándola a caminar, reprendiéndola.

—Duele—Se quejó ella mientras yo apresuraba el paso.

Después de estudiar fuimos al club siguiendo nuestra rutina diaria. Kyoko no paraba de tratar de convencerme de que era una mala idea, yo no la escuchaba aunque comprendía que ella no se sintiera cómoda con la idea, después de todo a Kyoko le gustaba Chinatsu.

Cuando entramos nos sorprendió ver a Akari allí, normalmente nosotras éramos las primeras en llegar.

— Hola—Nos saludó sonriendo.

—Oye una pregunta ¿para qué vas a ir al médico este sábado?—Inquirió de inmediato Kyoko sentándose en frente de ella, en rol de detective.

Yo simplemente suspiré y me acomode en un cojín al lado de Akari para leer una historieta.

— ¿Médico? ¿Para que necesitaría ir yo al médico?—Parpadeó la pelirroja confundida.

— ¡Aja! Tal y como lo sospeche, todo era una excusa y ahora como he comprobado el engaño no tienes que ir a ninguna cita—Exclamó victoriosa Kyoko sonriendo de oreja a oreja con el ánimo repuesto.

—No importa que sea una excusa además ya lo sospechaba, pero pienso ir de todas formas —Aseguré tranquilamente concentrada en la historieta.

— ¿Qué?—Gritó Kyoko dramáticamente apoyándose en la mesa para que quedáramos frente a frente.

Luego yo baje la historieta para reprenderla por meterse en lo que no le incumbía pero no salió como yo lo esperaba pues Kyoko se había acercado tanto que podía sentir su respiración cálida chocar contra mis labios y tuve una sensación extraña como si el tiempo se detuviera bajo sus ojos azules que me miraban con curiosidad.

—Chicas ¿debería dejarlas a solas?—Interrumpió Akari nerviosa y con el rostro ruborizado.

— ¿Qué dices?—Le preguntó Kyoko confundida alejándose de mí.

—Olvídalo—Agregó ella arrepentida, seguro no quería hacer que Kyoko se pusiera pervertida.

End Flash Back

**oOo**

Cerré los ojos estresada al principio había estado esperando que Chinatsu viniera rápido y lo hice cinco minutos los cuales eventualmente se convirtieron en horas y aquí estaba yo...esperándola y conservando la ilusión de que realmente viniera.

—Tengo hambre—Murmuró Kyoko bostezando.

De acuerdo, a veces ella no ayudaba pero la intención es lo que cuenta y ella trataba de apoyarme en momentos tristes.

—Te preparare algo—Dije con resignación dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Y mientras cocinaba recordé lo bien que había salido nuestra cita, tal vez eso era lo que me había animado a continuar y de ir al cine terminamos saliendo cada ocho días, ella siempre se ingeniaba para hacer algo nuevo era algo muy especial para mí, ella hacía de la monotonía algo nuevo y divertido. Pero aún más especial había sido la primera vez que nos habíamos besado.

**oOo**

Flash Back

Acabábamos de llegar al club después de haber ido a comer algo, siempre me divertía con ella pasábamos buenos momentos y hablábamos de todo un poco pero recibí una llamada de Kyoko pidiéndome ayuda con la tarea y al ser mi amiga accedí.

Aún recuerdo la expresión desencajada de Kyoko cuando vio que llegábamos juntas, Akari se había ido temprano porque su excéntrica hermana la había recogido después del colegio y a excepción de ella toda la escuela estaba semivacía.

—Solo espera un poco, iré por algo de tomar y ya vuelvo—Se excusó Kyoko y salió rápidamente.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación era la primera vez que Chinatsu y yo estábamos solas desde que salíamos y aunque obviamente en nuestras citas éramos solamente las dos siempre había gente alrededor.

—Yui-sempai yo… lo he pensado y sí…y si tu estas lista pienso que…pienso que tal vez podríamos dar el siguiente paso—Tartamudeó ella avergonzada con la cara casi del color rojizo del cabello de Akari.

Yo sonreí con una extraña confianza que me había embargado desde que había aceptado tomar riesgos y en ese momento las cosas iban tan bien que hace tiempo ya había pensado en besarla y volverlo más oficial porque hasta el momento no había pasado nada entre nosotras, tal vez lo único que me retenía era Kyoko, ella había comenzado a actuar diferente desde que Chinatsu y yo salíamos juntas, era extraño como si Chinatsu hubiera tomado su lugar, era casi lo mismo que le había pasado a Akari, que había perdido su presencia desde que Chinatsu se había unido al club.

Yo di un paso al frente mirándola a los ojos y la bese tímidamente porque a pesar de todo yo seguía sintiendo una profunda amistad por Chinatsu, nada más no era un amor apasionado que me carcomía por dentro o algo así pero supuse que Hollywood y sus películas eran los que nos habían vendido una imagen impecable y apasionada del amor cuando no necesariamente era así.

El beso continuo aunque yo no podía concentrarme y seguía divagando sentí a Chinatsu gemir en el beso al profundizarlo y acercarme a ella al poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la tome de la cintura pero un ruido hizo que nos separáramos repentinamente.

Solo era Kyoko que había dejado caer su bebida al sorprendernos, tenía un gesto melancólico y se veía fuera de lugar eso me pareció inusual cuando la vi creí que nos molestaría al respecto pero ella se encontraba inusualmente silenciosa.

—Tengo que irme sempai—Se despidió Chinatsu controlando su respiración.

—Nos vemos mañana—Murmuré preocupada por Kyoko.

Ella se fue y Kyoko recogió el vaso de malteada, que afortunadamente no se había regado gracias a la tapa, y se sentó en uno de los cojines alrededor de la mesa.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Sí, solo que no me esperaba eso —Dijo evidentemente afectada.

—Se que ella te gusta Kyoko y si te incómoda puedo pedirle que sigamos siendo solo amigas—Sugerí esperando que ella se sintiera mejor.

—No es eso, yo estoy bien—Aseguró ella dejándome muchas dudas pero evitando volver a tocar el tema el resto de la tarde.

End Flash Back

**oOo**

Termine de calentar ramen y se lo lleve al sofá en donde estaba sentada, ella me miró ausente pero recibió el plato de ramen con un buen semblante.

—Es muy tarde para devolverme a casa y mientras cocinabas llamé a mis padres y me dieron permiso para quedarme—Me informó ella mientras comía.

—Bien, mientras comes voy a ponerme el pijama— Indiqué con desgano.

Y me dirigí a mi habitación caminado lentamente no podía evitarlo me sentía muy mal debí haber terminado con todo desde que supuse que todo andaría mal y recordé la primera vez que peleamos.

**oOo**

Flash Back

Kyoko había pasado la noche en mi apartamento como de costumbre, era una linda mañana de Agosto y las hojas de los arboles caían indicando el fin del verano y el comienzo del otoño.

— ¿No te parece romántico?— Me preguntó Kyoko mirándome fijamente recostada en mi futon.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuré fuera de lugar sentándome a su lado.

—Ver las hojas caer desde tu ventana—Contestó mirando hacia arriba.

—Y ¿Qué tiene de diferente ver caer las hojas desde mi ventana?—Indagué aún sin entender.

—No sé… tal vez que está en el techo y no en una pared—Dijo con evidente sarcasmo sonriendo.

Yo me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su frente incorporándome a su altura. Ella me miró con sorpresa sonrojándose un poco, si lo pensaba bien se veía muy atractiva confundida y la forma como la luz jugaba creando sombras en su rostro y como sus ojos azules brillaban con entusiasmo como dos luceros intermitentes, siempre reflejando optimismo además se había sonrojado por mi repentina cercanía, haciéndola ver más atractiva de lo que normalmente era. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Kyoko atractiva, desde cuándo?

— ¿Qué haces Yui?—Susurró ella sorprendida.

Siempre fue una cara bonita pero últimamente me estaba concentrando en ella más, algo me hacía pensar que las cosas andaban mal y ella se comportaba diferente pero tal vez solo eran locuras mías.

—Revisó que no tengas fiebre. Últimamente te comportas muy extraño—Dije tratando de evitar dejarme llevar.

De pronto quede embelesada con sus ojos y no pude dejar de mirarlos y su cabello se hacía más claro iluminado por la luz del día parecía como si su apariencia no fuera con su personalidad, ella lucía inocente y responsable que locura cuando se la conocía bien uno se daba cuenta que eso era un gran engaño .Me volví a incorporar y ella me imito sentándose enfrente de mi.

Sonreí inevitablemente al escuchar mis pensamientos, Kyoko correspondió mi sonrisa y se remojo los labios con necesidad, haciendo que yo por inercia me fijara en ellos, cuando las locas ideas de besarla llegaron a mi mente desvié mi vista a sus ojos, ella acerco su rostro al mío y yo supe que esto iba a acabar mal, pero aún así no quise parar.Y la bese, lo hice unos segundos nada más porque desafortunadamente alguien nos interrumpió y digo desafortunadamente porque no era nadie más que Chinatsu y recordé que yo le había dicho donde guardaba la llave de repuesto y ella podía entrar cuando allí caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho ¡Oh Dios mio había besado a Kyoko!

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Yui?—Gritó ella a todo pulmón mientras casi se desmayaba de la impresión.

—No es lo que parece—Dije insegura. Genial esa frase era un perfecto cliché, ella parecía dispuesta a ahorcar a Kyoko con sus propias manos así que me levante y camine hacia ella, pero eso era solo el comienzo.

La discusión terminó cuando ella se marcho no sin antes dar un portazo y haberme insultado a mí y a Kyoko varias veces. Lo deje pasar esa vez me disculparía luego cuando los ánimos hayan bajado y comprendía que ella se pusiera así era verdad todo lo que me había gritado y no me dolieron sus insultos sino darme cuenta de que tenía razón, y lo peor era que no me arrepentía porque por unos segundos había podido besar a mi mejor amiga.

End Flash Back

**oOo**

Después de ponerme el pijama me recosté en el futon con la luz apagada, había sido tonta e inocente al creer que enserio todo mejoraría. Ella nunca me había llegado a perdonar y desde ese día las cosas se pusieron tensas e incomodas pero eso si no tan incomodas como la pelea de hace unas horas atrás, era evidente que romperíamos. Y además yo no había podido dejar de pensar en ese que simplemente no lo podía comparar con los besos de Chinatsu y no es que besara mal, definitivamente no besaba nada mal, pero aún así era más significativo para mi el beso que había compartido con Kyoko y al principio trataba de convencerme de que era porque Kyoko era mi mejor amiga. Pero la discusión con ella unas horas atrás tal vez me había hecho entrar en razón.

**oOo**

Flash Back

Estábamos en mi casa yo la había invitado a ella y a Akari como mediadora para conciliarnos luego de todas las peleas que habíamos tenido, habíamos estado peleado por tonterías desde Septiembre y ya estábamos a inicios de Noviembre. Yo no era alguien que peleara mucho y normalmente evitaba los conflictos a toda costa y me daba igual si ella me insultaba, pero no soportaba que insultaran a Kyoko era algo que me ofendía bastante, ella había sido mi mejor amiga desde los tres años y aunque tuviera sus defectos no me importaba, todos tenemos cosas en nuestra contra y Kyoko no es la excepción a la regla, pero aún así Chinatsu no era quien para criticar a los demás.

Eso había sido motivos de celos por parte de Chinatsu yo nunca había pensado que ella fuera alguien rencorosa o celosa pero lo era.

—Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, Chinatsu—Comencé con tono conciliador.

—Pues si eso querías no tenias que besar a Kyoko—Declaró ella con discrepancia.

—Fue una vez—Me excusé.

—Eso no es algo de lo que pueda estar segura—Murmuró mirándome mal.

—Me disculpe como mil veces y creí que lo habíamos superado—Continúe sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a salir bien.

—Creíste mal, porque al parecer yo no lo he superado—Dijo sin cambiar de actitud.

— Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo devolver el tiempo—Argumenté defendiéndome.

—Entonces debiste pensarlo mejor—Susurró ella molesta.

—Fue un momento de debilidad y que te peles conmigo no va a cambiar nada—Aseguré mirándola a los ojos.

—Bien comprendo eso, pero entonces porque tienes que defenderla tanto—Atacó ella con frialdad.

—Es mi mejor amiga—

—Valla excusa—Comentó con fastidio.

—Bien, no te estoy pidiendo que seamos pareja, te pido que volvamos a ser amigas—Supliqué algo humillad,a pero lo que sea por enmendar mis errores.

—Bien podemos ser amigas, pero aún no hemos terminado. Adelante si lo que quieres es ir a donde esa estúpida rubia y besuquearte con ella, se libre de hacerlo. Porque lo que creo es que tú fuiste una cobarde que me uso para darle celos a la tonta de tu amante—Dijo a media voz con despecho y enojo.

—No hables así de ella—Intervine defendiendo a Kyoko y arrepintiéndome de invitar a Akari como mediadora, ella no era mucha ayuda que digamos.

—Bien, quieres que quedemos a mano—Comenzó ella con mal genio acercándose a Akari y robándole un beso como si nada. Yo quede sobrecogida y exaltada.

—Ahora ya estamos a mano y además sabes lo que se siente—Finalizó tomando a Akari de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de mi apartamento.

End Flash Back

**oOo**

Pensándolo bien ella nunca había dicho que no íbamos a volver a ser amigas tal vez pensar eso era ridículamente optimista pero tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo.

—Yui—Murmuró Kyoko preocupada mirándome desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Disimulé mirándola con fingida naturalidad.

—Sé que estas mal, no tienes que fingir conmigo te conozco y aunque puede que no sea la persona más compresiva en estos momentos y actué como una mal amiga alegrándome de tu separación, siempre voy a estar allí— Reveló ella con tristeza.

Yo sonreí con resignación puede que sus discursos de consolación no fueran muy buenos pero yo quería a Kyoko tal y como era.

—Espera un momento—Dije de repente poniéndome en pie.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que te alegra que Chinatsu y yo rompiéramos?—Pregunté con curiosidad ella se puso pálida.

—Yo no dije nada de eso—Mintió con nerviosismo.

Encendí la luz y camine hasta donde estaba ella sintiendo mi corazón palpitar rápidamente sin razón aparente.

—Bueno, tal vez me sentí un poco celosa cuando ustedes empezaron a salir—Admitió ella avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué?—Indagué sin entender completamente.

—Eso es lo de menos Yui—Trato de zafarse de la pregunta ella con urgencia.

Entonces comprendí todo, desde su comportamiento extraño, sus ojos melancólicos y apariencia desencajada cuando Chinatsu y yo nos besábamos, hasta las sonrisas coquetas y las frases de doble sentido que me dedicaba a veces. Ella estaba celosa de Chinatsu, no sabía si yo le gustaba o estaba enamorada de mi y era lo de menos porque en esos cuatro meses con Chinatsu yo también me había dado cuenta de algo que cambiaría todo el día que casi nos habíamos besado, ahora me perdía en su mirada, me sonrojaba al estar con ella ,cuando estábamos juntas el tiempo pasaba rápido y nunca quería separarme, ella había sido mi confidente cuando todo andaba mal con Chinatsu y yo poco a poco me fije en ella como mas que una amiga, ahora entendía porque me parecía atractiva y no simplemente linda en otras palabras me gustaba, que locura yo...me había enamorado de ella.

—Ya sé lo que pasa, Chinatsu te gusta y estas feliz porque ahora ya está disponible—Bueno era una posibilidad.

—No, simplemente coqueteo con ella porque me gusta molestarla, es divertido—Confesó ella mordiéndose el labio apenada.

—Entonces ¿Yo te gusto?—Pregunté sintiendo que todo pasaba lentamente. Ella se ruborizo pero aún así no lo negó.

—No necesariamente, pero si lo que quieres hacer es vengarte de Chinatsu cuenta conmigo—Murmuró guiñándome el ojo.

Yo comprendí en seguida lo que quería decir, pero aún así me hice la ignorante porque en ese momento quería saber toda la verdad sobre la posibilidad que sintiera algo más por mí.

— ¿Entonces vas a hacerle una broma y grabarla para subirla a internet?—Formulé con falsa ingenuidad.

Ella se puso seria y levanto una ceja mirándome fijamente pero yo decidí seguir.

— ¿Qué clase de broma le harás? ¿Le pedirás que se dirija a algún sitio determinado y allí le arrojaras globos con agua o pintura?— Sugerí sonriendo de solo pensarlo.

—Yui…—Murmuró ella sin disfrutar de mi broma.

—Tal vez si esperas que llegué el invierno y nevé podría morir congelada o de hipotermia. —Continué con sagacidad.

—Yui yo no…—Trató de terminar su frase pero yo la volví a interrumpir.

—Pero no sé si quiera que muera, es decir me rompió las esperanzas pero no le tengo rencor—Y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kyoko perdiera la paciencia.

—Me vas a dejar… —

—Y sabes ¿qué tal si mejor la secuestramos, la torturamos y luego la dejamos en su casa?... como si nada hubiera pasado—

—Yui déjame terminar de…—

—Pero sabes eso implica mucho esfuerzo y realmente no creo que…—

Esta vez fui yo quien no pudo terminar de hablar porque Toshino se encargo de hacer que me callara pero de una forma totalmente radical: con un beso.

Me beso lentamente al principio dándome la posibilidad de alejarla de mí y romper el beso empujándola, pero eso fue algo que nunca sucedió. En cambio la acerque a mí abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella profundizaba el beso apasionadamente.

Cuando se acabo el aire nos separamos inmediatamente. Yo respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire mientras que ella movía los pies nerviosamente sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual conmigo. Yo no sabía que decir ni qué hacer pero la tensión en el ambiente me obligo a romper el silencio.

—Sabes creo que por esta vez, tu idea de venganza es definitivamente mejor que la mía—Murmuré algo avergonzada.

Ella levanto el rostro y me miró con alivio, como agradeciéndome por romper el hielo, yo solo le sonreí mientras otro macabro plan se formulaba en mi mente.

— Pero sabes aún no termino de entender el concepto a fondo—Susurré acercándome a Kyoko mientras ella me sonreía con complicidad.

—Creo que podría hacer algo al respecto—Murmuró después de acercarse y a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia de mis labios.

Después de haberla besado repetidas veces apasionadamente me aleje un momento de ella pensando que aunque usualmente la venganza sea mala en este caso era lo opuesto y creo que en algunas ocasiones como esta puede ser un gran aliado, volví a besar a Toshino con pasión sin dejar de pensar que definitivamente esta era la mejor de las venganzas: enamorarme de alguien que en verdad me amaba.

* * *

_¿Que tal? !Mi primer fic desde que cumplí 15 y se siente totalmente!... indiferente ¬_¬ pero bien, m__e gusto bastante a decir verdad y estoy dispuesta a recibir toda critica,sugerencia,felicitación y demás solo dejen un review ;)_

_ Ahora me despido pero tal vez pronto sepan más de mi, pero eso depende de ustedes y sus reviews._

_Hikaru-chan14 _


End file.
